New Wave
by CarenM
Summary: A young cadet is assigned to the Enterprise, specializing in medicine. Little does she know that an adventure is waiting for her in the final frontier.
1. Diner

Disclaimer: Most of what is written is assumed. Yes kiddies, **assumed**. If the new film leaves continuity for the filmmakers to muck about with, then it probably gives me some leave to make small assumptions. We never really found out what happened to Yeoman Colt... *shifty*

* * *

The diner was silent as the day's climax simmered down to an ambient hum of chatter and clanking silverware. A lone brunette stood at her post behind the bar, scratching down equations in a notebook. She was on her break, and need a way to pass the time. As she was finishing the final question, two males enter the diner, dressed in the red cadet garb. The men seated themselves at the bar.

"Two cups of coffee, please." ordered the blonde male. The waitress raised her finger, signalling them to wait a moment until she completed her equation. She finished it, and closed the notebook and returning the pen to her pocket.

"May I help you?" she inquired. The other male, a brunette, cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah... Two cups of coffee." Repeated the blonde. The girl pulled two mugs from under the bar and placed them on the table, filling them with black coffee.

"Anything else you need?" she asked.

"Could I get some cream?" asked the brunette. She handed him a handful of miniature creamers. He nodded in thanks. The blonde gave the girl a mischievous look. He strained his eyes to get a look at her nametag.

"So, Tina, why is a girl like you working at a joint like this?" he asked. Tina giggled softly.

"I'm working my way through school," She replied, pulling out a damp rag to wipe down the bar. "The tuition won't pay itself." She said, wiping down a small, dirty section of the bar.

"What are going for?" he inquired.

"Nursing. I've always had a knack for taking care of the people who are in need." She explained.

"Where are you going?" he intruded. Tina turned away in annoyance.

"You ask a lot of questions, Mister, uh,"

"Kirk, Jim." He stated.

"Mister Kirk. Is it your nature to prod into random people's personal follies?" She asked, a hint of anger hanging on her words. Jim smiled.

"Only if they are as good looking as you are, Tina." He said, a playful grin crossing his face. Tina rolled her eyes and dropped the rag.

"I would take physical action, but unlike you obviously, I have a job to maintain and school to pay for." She fumed, picking up the rag again.

"I wouldn't mind you doing that, Miss Tina." Jim snickered, taking a sip of his coffee. The brunette rolled his eyes and took a drink from his mug as well. Tina signed.

"Mister Kirk, Jim, if you will. How old do I look to you?" she said, placing her hands on her hips. Jim gave her a full body glance.

"I'd say, oh, about twenty-two. As many like to say, age is just a number..."

"Twenty-two, huh. Well, let me enlighten you. I graduated high school at age thirteen, I finished university at fifteen in a two-year program, and I am now waging my way through Starfleet Medical on minimum wage whilst living with my aunt. The icing on the cake? I just turned eighteen, therefore making me out of your league, and too young for you." Tina exploded. Jim stared at her wide-eyed. Jim's acquaintance turned to him.

"Great Jim, we go on shore leave and you try to pick up a minor." He said.

"I didn't know, okay! There are some that just look older than they are!" Jim said in a loud whisper, putting him face in his palms in embarrassment. The group was silent for a few moments. The other male broke the silence.

"Starfleet Medical is hard to get into. How'd y'all get in there so young?" Jim's friend asked.

"My parents are decorated officers. My mother is a lieutenant under a very well liked captain. They pulled a few strings to get me in... I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." She stated.

"No need to be sorry. I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy. If you don't mind me asking, who are your parents?" Dr. McCoy said.

"Lieutenant Mia Colt, Captain Marc Lane. I've been groomed for Starfleet ever since I could say the term." She said, tucking a lock of her thick chestnut hair behind her ear. Dr. McCoy took another sip of his coffee. Jim raised his face from his hands.

"Lane?" Jim questioned.

"Yes, Lane," Tina said. A call from the kitchen meant that she had to leave. "Now, if you both don't mind. I have work to get to. Pleasure to meet you both." She finished, going into the kitchen to pick up the order.


	2. Introduction

A/N: Yes kiddies, part deux. Enjoy!

The glare from the brightly lit ship half- blinded the new recruits as the shuttlecraft reached the massive steel creature. The small craft tilted and swayed as it manoeuvred itself towards the ship's hanger deck. The shuttle drifted into the hanger and landed in an empty space.

"Tina, this is it!" The boy beside her exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up.

"I know, Edwin. Keep yourself intact until we get off this thing." Tina replied. Edwin gave her an excited high five. Edwin and Tina were the fifth generation to join in the Colt- Lane clan. The two were close, Edwin being older by only 4 minutes. They were very different. They both had talents in separate fields, Tina had picked medicine and Edwin had selected security. Tina was to be working very closely with the chief medical officer, a man she had yet to meet. She rolled in her bottom lip and began to bite, a habit she never broke as a child. Edwin noticed her motion.

"Tina, stop biting your lip. You just might bite it off." Edwin ordered. Tina stopped the gesture.

The commanding officer on the craft took his spot at the door of the craft.

"Welcome aboard the USS Enterprise. I am Lieutenant-Commander Owens, your commanding officer of this craft. You are to leave this craft in an orderly fashion. Command, Tactical and Aviation, you are to go to the left. Engineering, Communications and Security, you are to go straight ahead. Sciences and Medicine, you are to go to the right. You may undo your restraints. Good luck and Godspeed." Tina undid her restraint and stood up, straightening her uniform. Edwin rose from behind her. They took their belongings and strode towards the exit.

"Welcome aboard." Stated Lieutenant-Commander Owens. Tina nodded and walked off the exit ramp. Edwin soon followed.

"I guess I'll see you later. Good luck." Edwin said. Tina turned around and wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Good luck." She replied. The two separated to their respective groups. A ranked officer wearing a blue uniform met the group. He began to call the names of the personnel.

"Ensign King, Leon F?" Boomed the officer over the rattling of the hangar.

"Present!"

"Crewman Laguardia, Anthony V?"

"Present!"

"Yeoman Lane, Valentina J?"

"Present!" Tina shouted over the loud rumble in the hangar. The officer finished with the roll call and instructed the group to follow him. The group trailed him from the hangar deck to a brightly lit corridor. After all the personnel were herded unto service lifts, they were taken to a large, bare hall.

"These are your cabins. You have been randomly selected to cabins based on gender, and will have a roommate," Explained the officer. "Once you have been assigned to your cabin, you will discard your belongings there and report to your assigned stations to receive your duty uniform. Your commander has been notified of your size and style preference. Good luck." Finished the officer. He called out the cabin numbers.

"...Lane, Valentina. Deck 11, Cabin 3E 122," He called. He finished with the cabins and sent the newcomers on their way. Tina followed the directional signs, and after a long, tiresome, trek, she found her cabin. She entered, and was met by a short, blonde girl.

"You must be my roommate. I'm Sally Bennett, pleased to meet you." The girl said, outstretching her hand. Tina adjusted her bag on her should to shake her hand.

"I'm Tina Lane. If you don't mind me asking, but where are you going to be working?" Tina inquired. She motioned over to the empty bunk and placed her bag down.

"I'm going to be working in Tactical. Where are you going?" Sally responded, emptying her personal effects into one of the two miniscule dressers provided.

"I'm going to be working in Sick Bay, with the Chief Medical Officer. I can't wait to meet him. I heard he's fantastic." She replied, claiming the second dresser for herself.

"Sick Bay? That's fantastic! I got a cousin who's going to be a nurse. She's still in her first year at Starfleet Med. Hopefully she'll be assigned here." Sally exclaimed. Tina shook her head.

"You really are overly-ecstatic to be here, aren't you?" she guessed. The blonde girl nodded. Tina smiled and finished putting her stuff away.

"I gotta get going now, I'll talk to you later." Tina said. Before Sally could reply, Tina was out the door, and making her way down to Sick Bay.

Tina arrived at Sick Bay, where a small group of officers began to form. Following a brief wait, The Chief Medical Officer addressed the group.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise, I am your commanding officer, Doctor Leonard McCoy." He said, observing the group. He took a quick look at his roster list.

"Let's make this quick and simple. If you trained to be a medical practitioner or a nurse, go to the left. If you are trained to be an orderly or lab worker, go to the right. If your name is Valentina Lane, come with me." He ordered. The groups separated. Tina approached the doctor. He looked right at her, and squinted.

"You don't happen to be that waitress I met a while ago, are you?" He said.

"I was that waitress, doctor. I never forget a face. Its a pleasure to be working under your guidance." She stated. The doctor gave her a weak smile.

"That's good. Walk with me," he said, motioning to Tina to follow him. "You are my new yeoman. Your duties will include writing up reports to hand in to me, or on occasion, the captain. You will also run errands for me and the nurses, such as getting coffee or lab reports. Do not go to the bridge unless you are with me or have consent from me personally. You will obey the first officer, the captain, or me, and only those three. You will be on-call, meaning if I need you, whether you are off duty or not, you will report to my office as quickly as possible. I will personally issue you a communicator so I have contact with you at any given time. Is that clear, Yeoman Lane?" he explained as he walked towards a closet. Tina looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes doctor." She said in a timid voice. He took out a uniform from the closet.

"Good. Here is your uniform. There is a washroom down the hall to your left. Return to me and I will take you to the bridge to meet the captain and bridge personnel." The doctor finished.

Tina glanced at her reflection. She took a deep breath and looked at her uniform. The size she has requested was a little bit large on her. She pulled down her sleeves over her hands.

"You can do this, Tina. It's just the captain. It's not like you are meeting God." She assured herself. She smiled into the mirror and exited the washroom with her cadet uniform in her hands. She reported back to the doctor.

"Where do I put this?" She inquired. The doctor took the uniform and put it on his desk chair.

"You will bring it back to your quarters when you are off-duty tonight. Before we leave, here is your communicator and belt. Never lose this, or it's coming out of your life savings." Responded the doctor. Tina clicked on the belt and slid the communicator into the halter. The doctor motioned her to follow him. She trailed him down the corridor, ending up at the turbo lift. The two entered.

"Bridge." Commanded the doctor. The two were silent the entire ride up. The lift slowly halted, and the airlock doors hissed open to expose a buzzing bridge. Tina followed the doctor into the fevering bridge.

"Jim, I have someone you might want to welcome on board. This is my yeoman, Valentina." He said. The captain turned around. Tina rolled her eyes.

"Ah yes, The Lane girl. Welcome aboard." Jim grinned, sticking out his hand. Tina disdainfully saluted.

"Thank you captain." She said, controlling her longing to rip him a new one. McCoy rolled his eyes.

"Anyways. Moving on. This is the first officer, Mr. Spock." He pointed to a tall, lanky figure with a green tint to his skin and both pointed ears and eyebrows. He gracefully strode in their direction.

"Mr. Spock. It's been a while."

"It has been precisely 7 years, 5 months and 17 days since we have last been in contact. If you excuse my intrusion, how has your mother been?" He stated.

"Excused. My mother is fine, thank you. She's a lieutenant now serving under my father."

"That is acceptable. As humans would say, it was 'good to see you.'" He replied. Tina nodded. McCoy cocked an eyebrow at her. He took her arm and led her over to the helm console.

"How do you know him?" he whispered in her ear.

"My mother worked with him under Captain Pike. He's been to a few parties." She replied back in whisper. McCoy sighed and turned to the helmsmen.

"These are the men who make the ship run. This is helmsman Hikaru Sulu, and Navigator Pavel Chekov." He introduced. Tina smiled and shook both their hands. She squinted at the Navigator.

"Have we met?" she asked. The young man paused anxiously.

"I-I think ve might hawe ran into each other at Starfleet..." he stuttered.

"Okay, Did you do to the library often?"

"Yes."

"Table 57?"

"I think..."

"Ah yes! I remember you! You were up to your neck with transporter theory. I remember my friend threw a paper ball at one of the piles of books and it toppled over!" Tina recalled with a giggle. The boy's face changed expressions.

"Sorry if that caused you any harm... I didn't mean it in a bad sense-"

"Its fine. Nice to actually meet you, Walentina." He said. She giggled at his accent- induced mispronunciation of her name.

"Call me Tina." She smiled. He returned a shy smile.

"Now that the flirting is over, I have one more person I would like you to meet." McCoy said, rolling his eyes. Tina and Pavel blushed. Tina followed the doctor to the communications console. A young woman with deep brown hair and brown skin was seated behind it.

"Excuse me Lieutenant. I would like you to meet a new crew member." Inquired the doctor. The woman pulled the earpiece from her ear and glanced up at Tina.

"This is my yeoman, Valentina Lane." He said. Tina extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Valentina. I'm Nyota Uhura." She said, shaking Tina's hand.

"Please, call me Tina." She added. The lieutenant smiled. She returned to her work as McCoy took her arm. The two walked over to an open area adjacent to the helm.

"Starfleet has given us permission to leave." Called Uhura. Jim nodded.

"Ready for warp, sir." Called Sulu. The captain nodded.

"Warp factor eight. Engage."

"Aye sir." Obeyed Sulu. The helmsman punched in the sequence and engaged the warp.

"This is when you find something to grab a hold of." Whispered McCoy. Tina grabbed hold of a nearby rail. A muffled bang exploded from the ship and she shot forward into space.


	3. First Job

A/N: Part 3. I am making yet another assumption. Since there is such thing as transparent aluminium, I'm guessing they might have discovered a way to make a liquid form of chlorine gas. I am not particularly science savvy, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Tina and the Doctor returned to Sick Bay from the bridge as an orderly rushed up to them, a frenzied look in his eyes.  
"Doctor, we have a lab worker from the Science decks here. He has severe chemical burns on his hands and face," said the young man. McCoy nodded.  
"Thank you for reporting. I'll need to take a look at him. Yeoman, come with me," he said, taking her by the wrist. The two entered a room fussing over a silent figure. The doctor pushed his way to the young man, and Tina covered her face. The man's face and hands were severely deformed and oozing blood and dotted with grotesque blisters. McCoy took a single, emotionless look at him and swerved over to Tina.  
"Uncover your eyes, Yeoman, I need you to go down to the lab and get the log and whatever burned him. Report back here quickly," instructed the doctor. Tina nodded and left Sick Bay, walking as fast as she could and bowling into a few people who were in her way.  
"Hey watch where you're going!" shouted a male voice. Tina whipped her head around.  
"Its not my fault you're too- Edwin?" Tina inquired. He brother grinned and attacked her with a hug.  
"Where are you stationed?" she asked, slipping out of his arms.  
"I'm on the lower decks; I have to stand guard in case anything happens. Why are you in such a big rush?" he asked. Tina snapped from her happy state and returned her thoughts to her job.  
"Some guy has chemical burns; I have to go get the log and what burned him. I'm headed for Deck 16. "  
"Ah. I'll leave you to your work, then. Oh, by the way, there's a poker game tonight with some of the Security guys in case you're interested. You're welcome to come if you can get off later. I'll come to get you at Sick Bay." Edwin assured.  
"I'll see you then; I gotta go before the doctor has kittens." Tina said. She waved to her brother and continued her speed walk down the corridor.

* * *

"Here you go, Doctor; the log from the lab and a small sample of concentrated liquid chlorine gas," Tina stated, holding out the needed items. McCoy took the sample from her hand.  
"Good work. Go to my desk and input the log into my computer. Use crewman code 5 7 Delta Foxtrot 3," the doctor directed, rushing away to assist the injured man. Tina strode away and entered his office, sitting down at his desk and activating the computer.  
"Crewman authorization code, 5 7 Delta Foxtrot 3," recited Tina. The computer accepted the code and Tina placed the log into the computer.

_Laboratory Log, Stardate 2257.5. Crewman Cade has accidentally cracked a vile of concentrated liquid chlorine gas, spilling over him in the enclosed testing area. We have removed him and took him to Sickbay. The lab has been cleared of all trace of the dangerous compound and all workers have returned to their jobs._

Tina loaded up the recording and placed it on standby for the doctor to listen to after his work is done before getting up from the desk and returning to the room. She observed the rush of workers attending to the incapacitated man. However, McCoy startled her, coming up quietly behind her.  
"Yeoman, bring this report up to the bridge. The captain is going to want to know about this," he said, handing her the report.  
"Yes doctor," she replied timidly, leaving Sick Bay and making her way to the turbo lift with the report. She waited for the lift to arrive, and then boarded.  
"Bridge," she called. The lift roared to life and fired the yeoman up to her destination. It was a short ride, the lift puffing to a stop, and the doors squeakng open. The buzz of the bridge had subsided since her last visit. Tina took a breath and strode over to the captain.  
"Report from Sickbay," she stated, holding out the report. The captain looked up at her, and took the report.  
"So, Miss Lane, are you enjoying your job on the ship?" he asked, scrawling his signature onto the report and passing it back to her.  
"Yes. Thank you, sir," she said, taking the report. Tina smiled and turned around, walking back to the turbo lift.


End file.
